Tmnt: lovers from a different dimension
by Tmntlover2016
Summary: When 3 girls from another dimension busy the turtles what will happen. I started writing this story already but formatted the other because it wouldn't let me upload chapters so this is the new one that can be updated. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first fan fiction so please no hate mail. If you like that's cool. If you don't that's okay. This fan fiction takes place in the 2012 version of TMNT. I do not own TMNT but i do own the oc's Destinee, Abi, and Brittany. Enjoy! XD! **

**In New York after a battle with the Kraang. **

"ha ha! We win again!", Michelangelo screamed in joy.

"shh", all 4 of his brother scolded.

"sorry" ,Mikey apologized.

As the brothers walked to the van that was littered with broken robot parts they tried to figure out a way to opened the back so they see what the kraangs special delivery was. Hey how bout I just make a pulley system to open, Donatello suggested. No that will take to long, Leonardo replied. Or you two could stop talking and I could just bust through the door, Raphael growled. Like that'll work genius it's a steel door, Donnie retorted. Throughout all this bickering Mickey was actually dumb to see if the front door was locked. As he crawled into the back of the van from the front of the passengers side of the van. Don, Raph, and Leo noticed that there baby blue, eyed brother was missing.

Mikey! they all yelled. Finally, now I don't have to deal with his obnoxious ways anymore, Raph said with joy. Leo and Donnie looked at him with a stern scowl. I mean.. w-ww-we should look for him, Raph said with the most innocent voice he could pull off. But just before they could say anymore. BAM! Raph is hit in the face with van back truck doors. Ohh that one hurt him, donnie said. Hurt who ?, Mikey replied. Wait how did you get in there?, Leo asked in disbelief. I used the door, did you guys not check to see if it was unlocked?, Mikey teased. No because only an idiot would do that, Raph screame in rage, angry that Mikey hit with the door. Sorry bro, i didn't mean to hit ya.

So what's in there Mikey? Don asked. Oh my Shell Your never gonna believe it. The kraang must have been really hungry because that's alot of pizza. As each of the turtles starred into the with open gaped mouths while they drooled. Let's dig in, Mikey squealed. Wow, I hate to be the guy that has to the kraang that they lost their pizza, mikey said playfully. Yeah i bet they'll be missing their pizza, Raph retorted. _Wait a minute kraang don't eat pizza, _Don thought. Before the brothers could take another bite Don yelled, Spit it out now. It could be poisoned. Kraang don't eat pizza. *cough cough* We need to get back to layer now so I can find an antidote for whatever they used to poison us with. But little did the brothers that it wasn't poison that it was a new type mutagen that was in the pizza meant purposely for them by the Kraang called Humangen.

**On a Plane not far from New York. **

Ahhhh, I can't believe we got accepted into the student exchange program, Destinee screamed at the top of her lungs. Abi looked at her hyper friend in amazement and she thought trying to tune out her Destinee frequency like Brittany did. Yeah it all very exciting now hush child before you disturb any more passeners. and try to get some sleep. We be there in about 3 hour and you haven't slept for two days. Okay ,Abi I'll try. *yawn as Destinee laid back in her seat she thought about what it would be like in New York. Somewhere in all that thinking she started to think of her favorite TV show. TMNT!

**Back in the Sewer. **

I cant find anything out of the Norm with the pizza it chemical make up is the same as any other pizza which is strange. So where not gonna die, Mikey joked. No Mikey , Don replied annoyed. Well since we have nothing to worry about I'm going to bed, Raph said groggily. Yeah maybe we should all turn in, Leo agreed. Ok, Donn agreed, but there still something troubling Don about the pizza.

**The next Morning in the Sewers. **

As Michelangelo opened his baby blue eyes as looked up at the ceiling he could't help but feel different. He got up and walked to the bathroom but stopped halfway there looking at the mirror on his door. What he saw terrified him. He couldn't believe his eyes all he could do was scream. since Mkiey brothers heard him scream they could not help there instinct to grab there weapons and run to Mikey's room. As they all ran from each other'room and bashed into each other in the hallway of the layer they all screamed simultaneously. They looked at each other in disbelief. They were HUMAN. Oh my shell don whats going on. Mikey said. Don looked at himself. He had chocolate brown hair pale skin and reddish maroon eyes. Then he looked at Raph with his green eyes and scar on his chest that resembled a lighting bolt. He also had red fiery hair that was spiky and sharp looking. Then he turned to look at Mikey. He had golden curly locks of hair that Resembled a beautiful golden sunset with a dash of orange hair by hi left ear. His baby blue eyes the same and his freckled cheeks. And lastly he looked at Leo. He had Auburn hair almost like a caramel color. He also had blues but darker than his baby brother, Mikey, his hair was short and neatly placed on his head naturally. As they continued to stare at each other naked bodies in silence scared and frustrated trying to graso what has happened to them. Raphael broke the silence. Were Human?

**Chapter two. **

**In the sewers part 2.**

As the guys tried to figure out what happened. Master Splinter walked into the living trying to figure out what all the noise was about and surprise to what he saw. "Master Splinter", Leo said breaking the silence. "My sons...w-what...h-how did this..., but before Splinter could finish his sentence Donny said, "I don't know but I'll give one guess to what might have caused this. **"****THE PIZZA!"**, the guys said in unison.

**At an airport in New York. **

Abi! Where are you?1?, Destinee exclaimed. As she wandered around the airport lost and scared she couldn't help but to take out her Michelangelo plushy that Abi gave her for 13th birthday. She sat in the airport food lost and scared . _Maybe I should not have wondered off to see if the gift shop had some TMNT stuff that I could have bought, _She thought as she cried. But little did she know that across the food court sat Oruku Saki and his "daughter"... Karai.

"Father look", Karai said coldly. "That girl over there. Look at her doll. It's o-one of the turtles." Her fathered eyed the girl confused and reached the conclusion she might know where they hide. "Karai I want you to keep an eye her she might hold the key to the turtles undoing." Karai looked at her father and eyed her.

As Karai walked her way over to her she was halted by 3 girls screaming her name. DESTINE!, where so happy we found you, Belle said. I wasn't i just didn't want to here her mom get all upset with us... again, Brittany retorted. Abi, eyed Brittany and said, "Wow, that's cruel. Even for you." Thank you, Brittany joked. I'm sorry it just i thought i saw this really cute TMNT necklace but I was wrong... as usual. "It okay", Brittany said, "We all know you can't resist your fan girl urges."

Come on,Abi said our guide, April Oneal waiting for us. She said her friends need to drop off some clothes for her four friends. Just as Destinee heard this she was cut off by Abi before she could make a comment, " and no it's just a coincidence so don't even think about asking her about the turtles. They are not real it's just a TV show. Destine nodded but thy all knew she disobey Abi .

**Back in the Sewers part 3. **

What's taking April so long? Raph said. You know April had to pick up the exchange students from the airport today, Don replied. No she didn't Mikey and Leo said in unison. She didn't tell you guys?!, Donnie said slowly. Awwwww, that's so cute. Donnie and April had a secret, Mikey teased. Donatello started annoyed and angered at his freckled brother, but before any of them could get there words out at each Master Splinetr walked in with sweaters for each of them.

" Here I found these for you boys. There the sweaters that you used to ware in the winter. I think they'll still fit you since they were ginormous on you in the first place. Leo put on a blue hoodie, Raph his black and red striped zip-up sweater, Donnie's had his purple plaid sweater that was also a zip-up, and Mikey had his orange skateboarding/ surfing hoodie that had a grey patch on his right sleeve from Raph. At least we won't be naked anymore Leo said satisfied. WHy would that bother you know bro. Technically were always naked, Mikey said trying to sound smart. Mikey lookedd around at his brothers picking up the hint in there faces telling him to shut up.

**Chapter two.**

**In the sewers part 2.**

As the guys tried to figure out what happened. Master Splinter walked into the living trying to figure out what all the noise was about and surprise to what he saw. "Master Splinter", Leo said breaking the silence. "My sons...w-what...h-how did this..., but before Splinter could finish his sentence Donny said, "I don't know but I'll give one guess to what might have caused this. **"****THE PIZZA!"**, the guys said in unison.

**At an airport in New York.**

Abi! Where are you?1?, Destinee exclaimed. As she wandered around the airport lost and scared she couldn't help but to take out her Michelangelo plushy that Abi gave her for 13th birthday. She sat in the airport food lost and scared . _Maybe I should not have wondered off to see if the gift shop had some TMNT stuff that I could have bought, _She thought as she cried. But little did she know that across the food court sat Oruku Saki and his "daughter"... Karai.

"Father look", Karai said coldly. "That girl over there. Look at her doll. It's o-one of the turtles." Her fathered eyed the girl confused and reached the conclusion she might know where they hide. "Karai I want you to keep an eye her she might hold the key to the turtles undoing." Karai looked at her father and eyed her.

As Karai walked her way over to her she was halted by 3 girls screaming her name. DESTINE!, where so happy we found you, Belle said. I wasn't i just didn't want to here her mom get all upset with us... again, Brittany retorted. Abi, eyed Brittany and said, "Wow, that's cruel. Even for you." Thank you, Brittany joked. I'm sorry it just i thought i saw this really cute TMNT necklace but I was wrong... as usual. "It okay", Brittany said, "We all know you can't resist your fan girl urges."

Come on,Abi said our guide, April Oneal waiting for us. She said her friends need to drop off some clothes for her four friends. Just as Destinee heard this she was cut off by Abi before she could make a comment, " and no it's just a coincidence so don't even think about asking her about the turtles. They are not real it's just a TV show. Destine nodded but thy all knew she disobey Abi .

**Back in the Sewers part 3.**

What's taking April so long? Raph said. You know April had to pick up the exchange students from the airport today, Don replied. No she didn't Mikey and Leo said in unison. She didn't tell you guys?!, Donnie said slowly. Awwwww, that's so cute. Donnie and April had a secret, Mikey teased. Donatello started annoyed and angered at his freckled brother, but before any of them could get there words out at each Master Splinetr walked in with sweaters for each of them.

" Here I found these for you boys. There the sweaters that you used to ware in the winter. I think they'll still fit you since they were ginormous on you in the first place. Leo put on a blue hoodie, Raph his black and red striped zip-up sweater, Donnie's had his purple plaid sweater that was also a zip-up, and Mikey had his orange skateboarding/ surfing hoodie that had a grey patch on his right sleeve from Raph. At least we won't be naked anymore Leo said satisfied. WHy would that bother you know bro. Technically were always naked, Mikey said trying to sound smart. Mikey looked around at his brothers picking up the hint in there faces telling him to shut up. Just then April showed up, Hey guys got you some clothes. Raph- ripped jean, a black piercing the veil t- shirt and red converse, with a leather jacket. Leo- a nice pair of jean with a normal dark blue t-shirt with black and green decal wit dark blue converse. Mikey- a pair of orange converse with jean cargo shorts and an orange basketball shirt. Donnie- a pair of purple converse, with light blue jaen that were faded at the knees with a farmers plaid vest with a light purple shirt underneath.

As the guys came out of the dojo April couldn't help but sigh, _wow Donnie sure looks good,_ she thought. " You guys look awesome but I got to go I got to get rid of these girls they think i'm still in that house down the block. but unbeknownst to April and the guys they followed her and both of there worlds are going to be rocked.

**AND YES THERE WILL BE APRILTELLO SOON!**

Raph looked wide eyed at the girl. "you know my name.", he finally said.

But before destinee could speak again Abi came over and covered her mouth.

"Um hi, I'm Abi an this is Destinee, And that's Brittany. You'll have to excuse my friend here shes kind of... unique.", Abi finally spit out.

The boys just stared back still frozen.

"We can explain everything if you want", Brittany said.

"Hi I'm Mikey, he held out his hand for them to shake but when Abi let go of Destinee to shake his hand. Des pounced on him hugging him squeezing him tighter and tighter. "OMG it's so good to finally meet you. Your my Fav turtle. Your my hero. I like you Do you wanna go get Pizza. I know let's go skateboarding. Could you teach me to use the nun chucks?" Destinee paused to here Mikey gasping for air. "Destinee your choking me", mikey tried to get out.

She let go. "oh sorry!"

Does someone want to tell me what's going on in here. Splinter asked firmly.

As all 7 of them watched Splinter walk in Destinee hid behind Mikey a little.

"What is this. You brought strangers into our home!" Leonardo explain yourself.", Splinter said worried.

"Its not his fault splinter It's mine. I came without asking permission. I'm sorry. I'll take the rat... I mean blame."

"Hmmm. What is your name child? And how do you know my boys?", Splinter asked curiously.

"umm your gonna laugh when you here this. Umm Abi you tell him", Destinee pushed Abi towards Splinter. "uhh hi, Im Abi... and that's Destinee and over there is Brittany. We come from a different dimension that's like Earth I think i mean this world looks like our world back home. And were we come from ur a TV show. that's all I can tell you right now. i'm sorry. We promise we won't tell anyone about you." Abi smiled hoping that Splinter would believe her.

"Hmm, very well then welcome to our home.", Splinter replied to the strange girls. "Now you boys go on patrol and see if you find any clues"

"Hai sensei", All four boys replied.

"oh can I come with, please I can take of myself please.", Destinee begged.

"I don't think thats a good idea, you could get hurt.", Leo said concerned.

"but I can help I know exaxtly were the kraang will be tonight.", she countered.

"Wait what, tell us."Raph said.

"No way either I'm coming or you don't find them.", Des argued.

"What's the harm if we get in a fight then she can just run, I'll take full repsonsibilty for her safety, plus if it get us to be turtles again fatser then i am up for it." Mikey proposed.

"Really Mikey, yay I like Mikey's idea.", Des screamed excited. "

"Of coarse you do"Brittany retorted. Well if your going with them then Brit and I are going home ok.", Abi explained.

As they said there good byes to Abi and Brit they prepared Destinee to go on patrol with them and take them to the kraang.

TMNT Chapter 5

But before they could leave Splinter interrupted them " Maybe you boys shouldn't go just yet, you have another person with you now and have to protect her as well, and until you can do that and she learns how to protect herself as well, none will be going anywhere."

"But, Sensei we have to get the formula from the kraang, so we can, but before Donnie could say anything more Splinter looked at his boys with concern.

"OK we won't go", Leo said.

" Leo's right we don't have to go if i review all of the episodes i bet i can find that formula, it will take a while but i know i can find it.", Destinee explained.

" Wait what, your saying that all you have to do is watch tv to fix this problem!", Raph scowled. " Can I get in on this?", he said playfully.

" Umm, I don't think that's a good idea", she said in concern.

Splinter eyed the blonde haired girl with caution not sure whether to trust her fully, but if she had all this knowledge about their entire realm, and knowledge is power, she is the most powerful person in this dimension, but the boys seemed to enjoy her company and the others. Splinter looked at his boys with delight knowing the could at least have part of a normal life. His boys had the biggest smiles he could have ever seen including Raphael.

"Since you girls know our secret I must asked you never tell anyone and you are more than welcome in our home.", Splinter said.

"Well of coarse not. We wouldn't want people to find out about you guys." Abi said.

"AH! they'd probably experiments on you guys.", Brittany growled.

"Don't worry Mikey I'll protect you from those evil scientist, including Bishop!", Destinee protectively said.

" Ok that's really creepy", Raph said, repulsed. "She's more of a stalker than Donnie."

" Hey I'm not stalker, I prefer the term secret admirer.", Donnie gawked.

"Right," Leo said sarcastically, " and I sleep with a night light."

" You still sleep with a night light?" Mikey chuckled.

"Ha!", Donnie laughed "Leo sleeps with a night light! Leo sleeps with a night light!"

" Oh real mature guys, I was using ti as a metaphor."

Suddenly, splinter busted out laughing. No one has ever seen Splinter laugh so hard. They all looked at Splinter as if he was crazy. He was laughing so hard he bent over clutching his sides. Everyone sat there awkwardly staring at him.

" Um... Sensei?" Leo asked nervously.

" I'm sorry I just never realized how much you still need to learn."

"What?" they all said.

" I feel that only way you can learn all you need to is if you go to... SCHOOL." Slpinter said.

" What!? Really!? Oh wow!"

They all began to talk over excitedly about what to wear, what schools id like. They asked the girls all sorts of questions, Like how to get Destinee to get off of Mikey's leg, and other things all of the,m were excited to be real teenagers for once.

As they became more and more distracted they didn't realize that there new friends dozed off. " It would seem that our new friends will have to spend the night", Splinter said. As Mikey carried Destinee to his bed so she could sleep peacefully, he couldn't help to think about her. Her beauty was like no other and he really wanted to tell her how he felt but he just couldn't put it into words. He laid her down on his bed and kissed her forehead goodnight. He walked out of the room to see Leo and Raph carrying Abi and Brittany to lay them on there beds. After all the girls were sleeping soundly in the boys beds. Raph, Leo, Mikey, and Don all camped out in the living room excited about their first day of school.

THE NEXT DAY In front of the school.

"Abi where are they? I don't see them. Do you think they got lost? What if they did? Abi we have to find them!" Destinee panicked as she thought the worst for her new friends.

"Destinee calm down! There fine!", brittany screamed at her skating her like a rag doll.

"Look see there fine.", Abi said pointing at the guys.

"Mikey your okay!", she screamed running towards him.

As Destinee ran towards Mikey and jumped in his arms. To the others surprise he caught her and then they fell on the grind together.

"Get a room you too." Raph retorted.

"omg really, ok come on mikey lets go!", destinee siad excited not knowng raph was being sarcastic

Leo, Don, Abi, and Brit looked at Raph and the at Destinee and Mikey.

"Come on let's go get our schedules before were late", AbI said kindly.


	2. Chapter 2

they all entered the school and went straight to the Amin office. After they got there schedules, Destinee and Mikey found out that had ALL the same classes. Thisearned squeals if excitement from them. Abi and Raph had math together, the only class the shared. they all had pe together. And then Donnie had science with Mikey and Destinee. The rest of them all had classes away from each other. Leo was upset by this since he would only see his brothers at home, lunch and pe. And he felt that Destinee was going take Mikey from him. He knew Mikey liked her, a lot, almost more than a lot. He knew though that this wouldn't change there relationship as brothers or would it.

since PE was the first class if the day they separated and got dressed in the extra clothes they brought. Mikey wore an orange under shirt with sports shorts. Raph wore a black under tee and grew shorts. Leo wore a gray under tee and sweats. And lastly Donnie wearing a purple under tee and black shorts. They still all wore converse high tops the color there bandanas too.

Destinee dressed in a pink and orange ripped tee with a black tank underneath and black leggings with blue shorts. She wore pink high tops with rainbow laces. Abi wore a plain red short and purple pants with plain shoes. Brittany wore a blue plaid shirt and sport shorts that were blue and green with nice puma sport shoes. they exited the dressing room and saw the guys.

Destinee decided to scare Raph. She walked up to the guys and stood near Raph not noticing Mikey practically drooling over her.

"hey Raph, what's hath?! Omg it's a cockroach!" She screamed pointing at the back if his shirt.

"ahhhhh! Raph screamed running in circles. destinee and the rest started to laugh. The other kids in the clad looked over at them in confusion and then went back to texting and waiting for the teacher.

"Caml down Raph. I was wrong it was just fuzz", Destinee teased. Raph stared back at her practically growling. But before any one else could comment the teacher walked in. all the students began to follow her to the agenda board.

tje only thing they had to do today was play dodgeball since it was a fun day for the class. Sounded easy enough to them. As teams were picked it seemed that the game was gonna be brawn vs brains.

The teacher sent them out to play and it was game on.

/not good at describing a game like this so let's just say Raph fit Mikey out by throwing it at his face and then Abi got hit by Donnie. Britt purposly got out. Destinee threw all ball high in the air to "let" Raph catch and then whipped a ball at his stomach. He was out. Leo fit out by destinee too. He was to busy trying to play offense and was terrible at dodging :3 ( guess ninja trying doesn't help in pe lol) Destinee got out by a black haired girl and that girl won/

~later after school~

the guys went home and Destinee followed with them. Abi and Brittany went ronthe host later to join them. what they didn't know earlier that day Donnie Saw April and had a very very interesting conversation about feelings. Donnie wanted to tell his brothers what was up. But was nervous he decided to tell them at lunch tomorrow. But what he didn't know is that Mikey was think the same thing about Destinee. He wanted to confess his live so bad but was afraid. And he'd only known her for a few days but it felt like a lifetime to him. Even though Destinee was a fangirl and practically knew everything about him. And he knew barley anything if her. He couldn't help but feRL like they were made for each other.

it was decided Mikey was gonna tell her. He was gonna make sure she knew how he felt even if he thought he didn't have a chance. he was in love and he didn't care if it was going to fast. Destinee had to know. before they entered the lair he took her aside telling his brothers to him on without them.

"Destinee can we take a walk? I need to talk to u about something" Mikey said looking into her crystal blue eyes.

"Sure! I would love too!" she replied in a peppy tone.

They walked down a tunnel fare from the lair. He wanted ti make sure that of he was gonna get rejected that his brothers wouldn't here his tears and cruise from a broken heart. They stopped at a dry spot near the harbor. Mikey say down next to Des in the tunnel.

Mikey took a deep breath and just spilled his feelings out not caring at all what she thought.

"Ok, look I know it's only been a few days I've known you des, but I can't feel like we we meant for each other. When I look at you my heart stops and I-I... Destinee stopped him from speaking by lunging forward to him hugging him, squeezing him tight.

"mikey your so stupid and a meanie. You jerk I was gonna say the same thing tonight. and I know how you feel, I wasn't really sleeping when u kissed my forehead the other night when u tucked me in." Destinee let go of him and looked up into his eyes.

"You weren't sleeping..." Mikey paused and blushed ruby red. The. Out of lust he smashed his lips on hers. He didn't mean to he just couldn't help himself.

Destinee just kept still. Her eyes bout popped out if her skull. She blushed redder than taiga mask. when Mikey's lips left hers she was still frozen in shock.

"I'm sorry. I dorm mean to do that. I'm so sorry." Mikey said quietly noticing her reaction. He went to move away but destinee hand touched his.

"No it's fine, it's totally ok. She leaned in closer. Her words became murmurs and as did Mikey's. They became closer to each other and there lips met again. They kissed passionately ignoring everything they thought. There love was a strong bond that would never break they just knew it

after a few mintues if this passionate kissing session Destinee pulled away.

" Mikey I've always loved you from the first time I saw you in tv. But now that I know you a boy more than just your character. I feel the same way. I'm not a fangirl anymore for you. I'm your friend and always will be forever."

"But what if I don't what you to be my friend, wha if I want you to be wiorth more Dudette?"

"Mikey, we just truly met and i don't want to lose you. I love you more than life itself. But right now we have to be friends." a tear came from her eyes. This was the hardest thing she had to say. "Your family would be pissed if they saw us together like this alread. And I would have a lecture form abi and Brittany. And then maybe they would desperate me from you. And I don't want that Mikey"

Mikey nodded understanding what she meant. "OkDudette"

Mikey helped her up and they both headed back to the lair. There fingers entwined and smiles on there faces. When they arrived there hands were still together. Leo saw his baby brother holding her hand and his eyebrow crooked up.

"And where did u two go for so long?" He questioned curiously.

"it was just a walk leo. haven't you ever took a walk witha girl and just talked. Oh wait you have with karai..." She paused forgetting that no one knew but him and her. She forgot leo kept it a secret from the rest. she remember not even spliter knew, that was her least favorite episode. BEcause Karai tryouts to make him steak that sword and Mikey got best up bg snake weed. "Oh wait I'm a funny that never happened I'm thing if the comic book m version not the tv show... That u guys r in."

leo knew what she was doing and Destinee saw the thank you in his eyes. Mikey let go of her hand and went ti his room to drop his book bag off and then he traveled to the lab to do his hone work with help of Donnie. Destinee knew he would be busy for the rest of the night so she headed home. Abi and Brittany were suppose to meet her but they must have gotten busy with hw too. She sighed knowing her friends would never appreciate the gift that she has been given and make her leave this dimension eventually. And IN doing so she would have to break Mikey's heart. more tears fell from her eyes but this time they were of sorrow. She knew she had to make sure Mikey became discussed of her... Make him think she was awful so that when she eventually left he hated her and wouldnt cry over her. She didn't want him to hurt like that. even the thought made her upset.

she entered the host house and made her way upstairs and mates in her bed eventually falling asleep. Her home work unfinished and out of pity Brittany did it for her. Brittany had never been good with her feelings but knew how others felt all the time. It was her "talent" her very special talent. where they came from everyone had a talent, everyone except Destinee it seemed. She knew Abi had but couldn't figure out what it was. Destinee and Brittany's relationship was similar to Mikey and Raph's. They may hate each other at times but they always had each other's backs. No matter what.

~a week goes by. It's Friday~

donine attempted to tell them about April but failed each time. He knew he had to say something but couldn't. His heart was confused. He noticed a change between Destinee and Mikey. She stopped by only occasionally now instead if all the time, this saddened him. Mikey looked dofferent his peppyniess was gone and he mostly moped around a bit. Destinee saw this as well. She couldn't stand it anymore. She decided to tell Mikey why she was acting different towards him.

"Mikey?, can I talk to u?", she asked silently.

"Sure dudette!" He replied happily. Mikey thought to himself. funally she speales maybe a change is near.

They both got up and walked to the dojo. Spliter was out with April. doing a morning training session before school. They sat near the tee in the dojo and were seny for a few seconds.

"Mikey... I'm sorry I've been not talking to u lately. I was just upset because I know I'll have to leave eventually and I know it'll break your heart" she looked up at him with tears.

"no des, he paused, I know that u have a family leo said the same to me. Please stay though. Stay with me for now then until u leave please be mine till then. Des please I love ya." He looled at her with puppy eyea

"ok well I guess I can't say no to that Mikey, your puppy eyes have made me say yes" she smiled at him and hugged him right.

unbeknowst to them le. And Raph stood out side the door. Listening to them talk. They were curious of what was going On. So Raph decdied to slide the door open just a bit. He did so and saw his baby brother on too of Destinee about to kiss her. Thats when he slid open the door angered. And attacked Mikey.

"Hey! raph stop! Get off him!" Destinee screamed. Leo ran over to the two and broke them up

"what was that for?" Mikey yelled.

"Stopping ya from makin the biggest mistake of yer life smart one" he shouted.

By now everyone in the lair heard this. Don enetted the dojo and splinter and April had arrived home to this as well.

" ya were gonna sleep with her! How could ya be so stupid Mikey" raph screamed at Him.

Des and Mikey froze blushing crazy realiIng what looked to be a simple kiss looked like something else to Raph. They looked at each other and then back at Raph and started laughing at him.

"No I wasn't I may be stupid but im that stupid. I was just gonna give a kiss." realizing what he had said he paused and covered his mouth. Destinee blushed even more.

"Raph looked confused at his brother. And realized he overreacted. but he was still very upset with his brother. None of them knew des and him were together. They knew they liked each other, but yet they didn't think they would actually get together. Just like they never thought that Donnie and April would never. Donnie thought now would be a good time to say what he has been wanting to say all week.

"I have a confession" Donnie squeaked. "April kissed me and I-im dating her"


End file.
